Did I Do Good?
by Giz5000
Summary: Puzzleshipping lemon, mxm, And PLEASE if you don't like this kind of stuff, then fuck off and don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi let out a strangled yell as he Yami gave him one last hard suck, bringing him over the edge. He looked down, eyeing Yami's every move.

Yami lapped up his seed, finding the milky liquid's taste to be unique. Yugi leaned down took Yami's face in his hands. He gazed down at the pharaoh with loving, half lidded eyes. He pushed his fingers into Yami's mouth, mixing the saliva and cum. He leaned forward and caressed Yami's tongue with his. Then kissed him hard. Yami opened his mouth, to which Yugi gladly shoved his tongue into. His tongue explored the warm, moist cavern. He tasted himself on Yami's tongue. He pulled away for air, and stared at Yami's face. His entire face was flushed, eyes half lidded.

Yugi pulled him into another bruising kiss, his hand trailing down to his clothed erection. He cupped it with his hand and started to squeeze gently, repeatedly.

Yami groaned into the kiss, enjoying the way Yugi treated him. He pulled away for air only to see Yugi trail a hand up his shirt, making the fabric ride up.

Yugi's finger gently circled a nub, to which Yami moaned. He brought his head down and replaced his finger with his mouth. His tongue circled around Yami's nipple, drawing out a small cry. He did the same to the other nipple, awarded with the same reaction.

Yugi brought his head down even lower, to his koi's zipper. He bit the zipper and pulled down.

Yugi watched him blush as he looked at Yami's manhood.

His blushed became even darker as Yugi brought a hand up to touch it. Yugi ran a finger up from the tip to the base of Yami's erection. He looked up to Yami, who had his eyes clenched desperately, and was panting like a dog. Yugi brought his mouth to the tip and gave it a test lick. Yami threw his head back and groaned. Yugi then took the head into his mouth, and his tongue caressed it. Yami cried out when Yugi ran his tongue over a sensitive spot. Yugi pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake.

Yami groaned at the loss, and watched Yugi slid his pants off all the way.

His hikari pushed upwards on his trembling thighs and looked up at Yami who blushed all the more, if it were possible to get any redder.

Yugi spread his cheeks a bit and shoved his tongue into Yami's entrance. His darkness cried out in pleasure as he did so. Yugi pulled away and pulled his own zipper down, revealing his sex.

He leaned forward pushing Yami's knees to each side as he did so. Positioning his member, Yugi gently pressed his lips to Yami's.

Yami's hikari slowly pushed in. Yami wrapped his legs around Yugi's waist, groaning into the kiss. Once he was in to the hilt, Yugi stopped his movements to allow Yami to adjust.

He waited a few moments and Yami slowly nodded, signaling for him to move.

Yugi started slowly at first, groaning at the tightness, trying to find Yami's prostate.

He tried different angles until he heard Yami let out a moan. Yugi sped up his movements, pounding into Yami now. His darkness threw his head back moaning through clenched teeth."Yu-Ah!" Yami yelled. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck, forcing him to lean down and kiss him. Yugi began thrusting his tongue into Yami's mouth in sync with hisself. Pulling away, Yami moaned. "Yugi!"

Yugi buried his face into Yami's neck, trying very hard to suppress his moans, his clothed chest rubbing against Yami's bare one. He ran his tongue along Yami's neck, and stopped at his pulse point to suck on it.

Yami cried out again, he knew that he was close, and the way that Yugi was pounding into him right now, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. Yugi placed his hand beside Yami's head and heaved himself up, his pace never faltering.

He brought his other hand down to Yami's member and began pumping him. Yugi pounded into him even harder now, trying to relieve Yami. "Come on...Yami", Yugi moaned. "Yugi! I'm...cu-cumming! Ah!" Yugi gave him a few more pumps and then Yami came on Yugi's hand and his own chest. Yugi thrusted in a few more times, yelling Yami's name when he came. He collapsed on top of Yami, who was taking in giant gulps of air.

After about 5 minutes of cooling down, Yugi looked up at Yami and beamed. "Did I do good?" He asked. Yami looked down and smiled. Wrapping his arms around Yugi he whispered, "You did amazing, love." Yugi nuzzled his neck in return.

The sudden happiness on Yugi's face disappeared, replaced by a smirk. He leaned down to Yami's ear and gave it a lick. "Good because we haven't even started round two yet."


	2. Round 2

More Shipping!  
I have no idea how my feels came back to me so fast.

* * *

Yugi suckled on Yami's earlobe a bit. He smirked when Yami moaned."Ready for round 2?" He whispered, then began kissing along his jawline. All his darkness could do in response was give a weak nod. Yugi cupped Yami's face with his hands and smiled. And no, not a smirk, but a real genuine smile. "Good." He mumbled.

Yugi gave him a soft kiss, and ran his tongue along Yami's bottom lip. The taller gasped and Yugi slid his tongue in. He rolled Yami's tongue with his own, moaning at the feeling. Yami gladly kissed back, sliding his tongue along Yugi's. His light pulled away and kissed his cheek. Tracing his hand along Yami's inner thigh, which was quivering with anticipation. Yugi pulled himself up and sat on Yami's lap, straddling him.

He pulled his shirt off, revealing his lean chest and creamy skin. Then sat back and pulled off the rest of his garments, allowing Yami to gaze up at his nakedness.  
Yami admired his beauty, loving his perfect curves and skin. His eyes locked with Yugi's, which suddenly darkened, and he whispered evilly, "Looks like my Yami-Yami has a little problem." He said, caressing his darkness' member. "Well, maybe not so little, but you could use some help."

Yugi had begun grinding his hips against Yami's, creating a delicious friction between their members.

Of all the things he and Yugi had done, this had definitely had to be a new and ecstatic one. They both groaned at the motion, Yami with his eyes clenched tight, and Yugi staring down at the beautiful sight below him. He continued his movements, grinding even harder now. "Yugi!..." Yami moaned. This just turned on his hikari even more, in turn increasing his speed and roughness. Yami was quickly reaching his peak, knowing Yugi was right behind him. Yami came on his and Yugi's abdomen, causing Yugi to reach his limit, too.

They panted for a bit, regaining their lost energy, when Yami was flipped onto his hands and knees. "Yugi? Wha-" He couldn't finish because Yugi began sucking on his neck, once again effectively silencing him.  
Yugi wrapped his arms around his darkness' body and pressed his weight into Yami's back, spreading his legs. He leaned over a trembling Yami's back and whispered into his ear, "Ready for round 2, babe?"  
He pressed against Yami's entrance, and felt the taller nod. This time he thrust in fast, and Yami cried out in pain. Yugi gently kissed his cheek and sucked on his neck, teasing one of his nipples with one hand, the other caressing his inner thigh, trying to numb the pain.

He drew out a small moan, and waited for Yami to adjust.  
When Yami wiggled his hips a bit, Yugi pulled out and thrust in slowly. Yami shuddered beneath him and moaned. "Yugi...Faster!" Yami growled, to which Yugi grunted in reply, but nevertheless obliged. Expertly finding his prostate, he began slamming into Yami. "Ah!" Yami yelled. His vision began to blur, he was feeling so much pleasure. Yugi bit Yami's neck, and thrust even harder.

Their wet skin slapped together, the sound echoing through the room. Yugi moaned through his teeth, his were in Yami's neck at the moment. He released his hold on Yami's neck and began licking the sensitive spot behind his ear. Yami let out a loud breathy moan, enjoying (a little to much) the rough treatment that he was receiving. Yugi brought his hand to Yami's mouth, which he coated with saliva, and began teasing Yami's nipple again. His hand that was previously was on his thigh had trailed up higher and after wrapping his hand around it, he gave Yami's member a gentle squeeze. "Aibou!" Yami moaned.

He wrapped his lower legs around Yugi's, and rocked his hips back in time to meet Yugi's thrusts, making him hit harder and deeper. Yami yelled out, knowing he was close. Yugi went back to moaning between clenched teeth. He buried his face into the side of Yami's neck, breathing in Yami's scent every time he would gasp for air.  
Yugi began pumping Yami, sensing that they were both very close. "C-come on..." Yugi whispered into his ear. Yami's eyes shot open and he teared up from pleasure. "A-Aibou!...Yugi! I'm c-cumming!" He yelled. His seed shot onto the mattress, and not 2 seconds later, he could feel his partner filling him. "Yami..." He groaned.

The pair fell forward, Yugi's arms still wrapped around Yami. After panting for a while, Yugi unwrapped his arms and sat up. Yami still had his hips in the air, Yugi still in him. He placed his hands on either of Yami's cheeks and gave a light squeeze, receiving a whimper. "Really outdid you this time, huh?" Asked Yugi. Yami stared back at his Aibou in shock, then he melted into a smile. "Yeah... Not to mention how sore we are going to be in the morning...*sigh*" Yami replied.  
Yugi pulled out and sat on his calves, looking down.

"I-I didn't hurt you did I?" Yugi whispered. Yami smiled softly and shook his head. "Not much, only when you entered did it hurt me. I'm a big boy Yugi." He replied, but not without a smile. Yugi smiled back, relieved. Yugi sat back and pulled the sheets open. "Come." He said. Yami did as he was told and laid facing away from Yugi. His hikari kissed his neck and cheek before wrapping his arms around Yami, and drifting off to sleep, his darkness following.

* * *

Round 3?


End file.
